The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Neuropsychiatric testing has been and continues to be administered using pen and paper, with some desktop computer augmented delivery. This approach is costly and subject to human error in scoring, particularly with regard to response time. It also requires a clinician to administer and deliver the tests, score the assessment and write up results that describe both rankings on the individual cognitive domains, such as attention or working memory, as well as produce an integrated report describing the overall results and how those results relate to real world function and abilities. Testing also may be subject to latent or explicit bias on the part of the clinician.
Existing computerized tests such as those from the United States National Institutes of Health (NIH) tool box are only available on desktop computers. They also require a clinician to explain, administer, interpret as well as write up the results and remain costly. Testing, scoring and report generation for emotional and cognitive function often run into the hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars per subject. When testing large numbers of subjects is needed, such as in the context of criminal justice systems, these costs are excessive in the aggregate.